


《All We Want is A Better World/我们都想要个更好的世界》

by GypsyBlue



Category: The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Blood, Insults, Other, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 角色：比利·布彻尔 & 护国超人（标签打了两人/的，但是角色关系请随意理解）警告：含有此部剧集片头提到的大多数警告，包括血腥暴力、色情，脏话等。





	《All We Want is A Better World/我们都想要个更好的世界》

“这里空无一人，园丁已经离开。”——《沉默是金》

1、

先行离开的是护国超人。

这个说法对于比利·布彻尔来说有点过于绅士了，鉴于他刚刚私闯屋宅在女主人身上绑了足够炸飞整栋房子的炸弹。他还目睹了护国超人用那双发光的红眼睛杀死那位可怜的女主人的过程，而凭这个，他又多了一个活下去的理由。谁这辈子不想站上证人席一次呢？

护国超人离开之前还做了一件事——把比利·布彻尔扔在了这个肮脏的泥泞的垃圾堆里。

比利·布彻尔记得在昏迷之前感受到短暂的失重和撞击感，就像他记得十分钟前因手臂折断而从昏迷中醒来的短暂的失落。那份失落占了比利·布彻尔这个人的1%，这几乎是比利·布彻尔最像普通人的地方了——由小部分绝望的心情，和大部分与生活搏斗的现实组成。

那份失落是他的后备选择，是远排在计划No.26之后的后备选择。比利·布彻尔在和戒酒会成员打架的时候，在和垃圾桶里的狗互骂的时候，在被夺走一生中最重要的人的时候，也不曾放弃自己的生命，妥协于1%的失落感。

这是他最不像普通人的地方，他永不放弃，就像一条被乱棍打死也不会离开家门半步的狗；只要出现一个目标，就会不计后果地追寻他的复仇。人们理应害怕他尊敬他，但恰恰相反就是了，我们有提过吗，这是血淋淋的现实世界。

“你是最顽强的一个……为什么？”母乳先生曾经抱着他才半个月大女儿，在那个简陋但温馨的房子里问他，他没有用手指戳着比利的胸膛发问，此时的他拥有一切而比利什么也没有，那将会太刻薄。

比利·布彻尔看了看两米外的餐桌上没收拾的餐具，又看了看他朋友怀里的孩子，他移开目光的时候神情已经有些呆滞：“你知道我在想什么吗……”

母乳先生安静地等待他的兄弟下文的时候，怀里的婴儿无意识地啜了一声。

“如果我们也有个孩子，孩子一定会继承她的眼睛。”

那个下午之后比利·布彻尔离开了他，或者说，他离开了比利·布彻尔，带着一个妻子和一个新出生的孩子，带着血液组成的锁链和在他身边重新用白粉笔划出的一条“你再也不能跨越”的白线，就像母乳先生小学的最后一节课，单词课老师用白粉笔正中你的眉心一样，意料之中又意料之外。

“别以为你能永远坐在这间教室里，牛奶男孩。”那个老师这么对他说。

2、 

把时间拉回现在，永远活在过去的比利·布彻尔幽灵先生正用他的外套包裹他裸露在外的手臂骨头。这是个比平常更糟糕的夜晚，就算他过去沦落到多么落魄，他都尽量避免在垃圾堆过夜——至少也得是个废品堆。

比利的手臂痛得要死，他格外想念他第一次中枪的时候在铁锈区拿到的止痛药，那里的工业每下愈况，鸦片类止痛药市场却开阔了一番天地，麻木伴随的眩晕快感让他尝到了甜头。

不过人总是要和糖分分手，尤其是在这个年纪。

比利·布彻尔深谙此道，就算他在没人愿意去的廉价麦当劳沾了油渍的椅子上啃汉堡，他也从来不点含糖可乐。

这块垃圾场还相当有规模，比利·布彻尔走了大约五分钟还没摆脱那足以让任何一只狗熏昏的臭味，这里大概集合了世界上一切正在腐烂或者腐烂到头的东西的少量样本，包括比利·布彻尔。

总而言之，护国超人把他扔在了这里，绝不是真的把他当做垃圾扔掉了——虽然这个解释也蛮伤人心的。护国超人要杀了他，比利·布彻尔会不知道自己的社保号码，但对护国超人的目的坚信不疑。

他在护国超人杀死那个可怜的妈妈的时候，确实看见了一些不一样的表情，那双该死的蓝色眼睛，当他看到那双他日夜梦里都想要挖出来踩碎的蓝眼睛蒙上一层短暂的遗憾的时候，这点小成功也让他感到了复仇赐予他的快感。

“我可以让你失去一个人，就可以让你失去第二个，第三个，你最好给我听清楚了，”比利·布彻尔对着周围的一堆垃圾说，他猜护国超人就在盯着他，监视着他，而这一个送上门的侮辱护国超人的机会令比利·布彻尔变态得兴奋，复仇把他变成了另一个比利·布彻尔，“你会后悔的，护国超人，因为你没有立刻杀死我。”

这是明显的挑衅，没有一个成年人会上当，但就当他在嘲讽护国超人还是个需要吃奶的孩子了。

“就算你不出现，也不会改变你其实是个乳臭未干的变异小孩的事实。”他补充了一句。

3、

护国超人当然没有出现，他不会这么快杀死比利，就算杀死比利是他计划表里位列第一的任务。他在某些时候兼具冷静和孩童可怖的天真，这种挑衅让他更加冷静地看好戏。唯一令他不满意的是比利·布彻尔似乎没有发出太多的喊叫。

他得承认，在他杀死“那个女人”之后，折断比利的手臂时比利下意识发出的一声惨叫，是第一件让他兴奋的事情。他的阴茎仅仅是回想那一声惨叫就抽动了一下。这种渴望是火焰的内焰，安静地存在。他开始计划当他的处刑时刻来临的时候，他要用什么样的方式，发挥比利·布彻尔那嗓子的最大用处。

“你有点不一样，”护国超人笑了起来，抿着嘴，没有露出牙齿，“你真的有点不一样，我都要为这个世界感到可惜了。”

在比利·布彻尔并不漫长的一生里，已经有足够多的人跟他说过：“嘿，兄弟，如果你想去送死，你自己一个人去。”

这些人根本就没把推特鸡汤号上说的“人生就是一场有去无回的旅行”当回事，他们日复一日过着自己的小日子，齿轮旋转，干扰因素随机出现，但所有人都觉得自己能平安无事。

这不是轮到你了吗，比利·布彻尔对自己说，他不敢去想那时候做着关于未来的远大理想的梦的自己，这是嘲笑自己的行为，比利·布彻尔已经嘲笑够了自己。

在那栋别墅里，他想过他要冲上去和祖国人拼命，他不缺乏这个胆量，他只需要做一个选择，一个理智的选择，他并不是要成为什么，并不是要展示自己多恨这个超能力者，他想要点更实在的东西，他想要杀死护国超人，无论要走多少弯路，这将是唯一的终点——捏爆护国超人的头，把他的脑浆涂在沃特的墙上。

“那你之后想要干什么？杀了他之后呢，我们先不说你根本不可能成功。之后呢。”休靠着壁纸泛黄的墙壁，手指扭着他夹克衣角。

他们用这种方式劝你放弃。别来这种小儿科的问题了。比利·布彻尔没回答这个年轻人。

“上帝啊，你从没想过你能活着杀死他，是吗。”母乳先生走上前来推了一把比利·布彻尔的肩膀。就好像一个朋友无法接受另一个朋友选择安乐死一样。

你只是从没把你的结局放进考虑。

你早就什么都不是了。比利·布彻尔对自己说。

4、

“让我来做这个决定吧，太阳升起之前我就杀死你，我不想再让你看到明天的太阳了。”护国超人转了转手里那个炸弹按钮，他开始觉得这场狩猎游戏无聊了，因为比利·布彻尔——他的猎物似乎并没有兴致来一场你追我赶。

所以他提前降落了，他从来不是一个有耐心的人，他看着手里那只从那个死去的女人手上拿下来的手表的时针转了一格半。对了，他还是从她身上拿走了点什么东西，他也许会把这只手表放在他地球上某个秘密小屋的陈列架上。一个真正属于他的地方，而不是一个被临时布置的美国梦的小房间里。

他降落到了比利·布彻尔的面前，用眼睛的红射线点燃了一堆垃圾，现在他们有光了。

“出于礼貌，我还是会问你，”护国超人说到这里咳嗽了一下，换了一个声音，一个在公众面前的声音问，“你想要怎么死？”

但在比利·布彻尔有时间回答之前，他就自己笑着挥手抹掉了这个笑话：“我只是礼貌一下，你知道我不会随你的心意的。”

比利·布彻尔翻了个白眼，一旁燃烧的垃圾堆的火焰颜色很奇怪，他的眼睛看上去也是红色的，近看还有瘆人的血丝。

“你已经做得很好了，我还蛮享受你的挑战的，可是，你还是太弱了，你知道的对吧？”护国超人开始绕着比利·布彻尔踱步，他们距离很近，大概两米，但对比利·布彻尔来说还不够近。

“透明人就是这么想的，”比利握了握拳头，但是手臂已经肿起来了，他可能会失去这只手臂，他的手已经握不成拳头了，“然后他炸得像新年烟花。”

“真希望我也在场，”护国超人的笑声让比利的手指颤了颤，“我错过了他，但我不会错过你了。让我们来点有新意的。”

他几乎是在千分之一秒之后就掐住了比利·布彻尔的脖子。

比利·布彻尔有千分之一秒的时间回顾他的整个人生。

5、

“那我们来想点好的吧！”法兰奇，这个柔软如奶酪蛋糕的法国人，举着一叉子植物奶油提议，“如果你真的成功了，你还活下来了，恭喜你，你打算去干嘛？”

“我……我大概会回到我的五金店吧……我是帮人修东西的，我还蛮喜欢我的工作的。”休耸了耸肩膀。

“好吧，虽然我问的不是你。”法兰奇点了点头，“比利！说说看你的想法。”

休愣了愣，随着法兰奇叉子的指向看向比利·布彻尔。闲暇时候的比利·布彻尔把自己裹在那一年四季都不愿意脱下来的黑色夹克里，母乳先生曾经嘲笑他“他是觉得自己身材很辣还是他的花衬衫很辣”。

他想了一会，说：“如果是那样，那我已经改变了世界。”

一时间没有人说话，大约过了三四分钟，微波炉响了，在起身拿微波炉里的土豆之前法兰奇评价：“真是个大梦想。”

“那你就错了，兄弟，”母乳先生站起来去帮法兰奇了，那个法国来的男人正试图光手拿烫得像高中生的笔记本电脑的盘子，“世界从来不改变。”

6、

“我可以在行刑前给你一个吻吗？”护国超人的另一只手伸向了比利·布彻尔的下巴，他问得像个英国绅士，他也的确有英国人的薄嘴唇，但那双嘴唇很快咧开了一个笑，他的笑总是张狂而得意，比利·布彻尔不懂那些举着横幅的白痴是怎么觉得这个笑容很“美国”的，如果是这样的话，那美国完了。

护国超人笑着拍了拍比利·布彻尔的脸颊，又嫌恶地把手套在比利的外套上擦了擦：“我只是客套地问一下而已，你别在意。”

他又快速地收回那个笑容，猛地靠近比利·布彻尔的脸，他的情绪转换得很快，没有情绪的人总是能轻易做到这个。

“我真想吻你，比利。”这一刻的他又变得那么深情，掐着你脖子的手都稍微放松了些，就好像你和他是分手前一刻的情侣，所有的深情都付诸这一分钟，“为了说再见。”

我连‘恶心’这两个字都不想说了，比利想。比利·布彻尔抬起了他的手臂，那只已经肿得不成样子的胳膊停在了半空，麻木的阵痛席卷了他的半边身子。

护国超人甚至都没有去理睬那只停在半空又落下去的手，“我想在你身上多找到点乐趣，我一般不和人周旋太久，一拳头就可以解决的事情。而且我喜欢，我从小就是被这样培养大的，怪不得我不是吗。”这下他动手了，那一拳直击比利·布彻尔的下腹，那一瞬间比利觉得自己的胸腔被开了一个洞，他的脊椎是不是断了？他在剧痛里朝他的理智咆哮。

“我可以得到你的，我可以得到所有东西，当我在运动场的那一次，你记得吗，你那双漂亮的眼睛，那一刻我就决定了，你这双眼睛只有一种可能，那就是属于我。你的爸爸妈妈会因为你如此引人注目而开心的，不是吗？”他开始变得有些癫狂，比利·布彻尔想提醒他越这样越显得心虚。

“让我弄些声音出来，”护国超人的眼睛变红了，他烧穿了比利·布彻尔的右肩膀，现在那儿有两个洞了。

比利·布彻尔的尖叫吵到了垃圾场另一面的野狗，那只野狗醒来了，先是低低地呜咽，最后回应了一声嗷叫——一声戛然而止的嚎叫，他比比利·布彻尔更惨一些，直接烧成了一团软烂的焦泥。

护国超人的眼睛还红着，渐渐地暗了下去，像绑架犯扔在棒球场外没有碾灭的烟头。

“它打扰你了，而我正在享受你的哀嚎。”像一个国王施以仁慈。

7、

“你看上去像总是有计划的那种人。”护国超人评价，“我在你眼里会是什么样的人呢。”

他蹲下来，把手指放到倒在地上浑身发抖的比利·布彻尔的嘴唇上，轻轻地把手套上的血抹到布彻尔的嘴唇上，之后又把手指伸了进去，但此刻的比利·布彻尔尝不到皮革的味道了，只有苦腥得令人作呕的血的味道。

“让我来讲讲你吧。你好像说话有点困难。”护国超人善解人意地提议。

他真的开始讲故事了，像一个父亲捧着图画书坐在孩子的床前，用摇篮曲作为背景音乐，开始讲一个骑士的故事。

“曾经有一个屠夫，他受托杀死一头年迈的耕牛，报酬不抵他的半顿早饭，他用一把猎枪终结了这只牛，在牛的背上留下巨大的弹孔，像被一拳打穿的发霉的墙纸。

他攥着牛的沾满泥土的角，把它拖到空地上去。他不喜欢手上沾的混了血的泥，所以他把血蹭到了那斑驳不堪的墙上。”

护国超人指了指比利·布彻尔睁着的眼睛，“你就像那撇烂泥，比利·布彻尔。”

“噢，看看你，比利·布彻尔，比利·布彻尔，我还从没像这样享受过你躺在我脚下的感觉，弱小的，流着血的，散发着臭味的……无名之卒。”护国超人最后做了个总结，他听上去遗憾又无奈。

“轮到你了，比利，嘿，兄弟，我是什么？”护国超人踢了踢布彻尔。

随后他听到布彻尔正努力从牙齿缝里挤出点什么，他凑近了，装作认真迫切的样子。”来吧，说出来，让我看看你的遗言能有多精彩，鉴于我活得像个——”

“死人（Dead）。”

比利·布彻尔说。

8、

你不能把人单一定性，你是仇恨，和顽强的泥土，你是被诅咒被遗弃，被屠夫攥住耕牛的角的手在墙上无意剐蹭的一块泥土。你是由玩笑和唾弃造就的。

可是那块泥土活得比屠夫要长久，房屋倒塌之后，它才会从新回到泥土里，我们叫这个为“终结”，而有意思的是，“终结”并不是结束。

护国超人被忽然从地上扑起来的比利·布彻尔极其短暂地压制，他感到他的一小块皮肤被刺穿了，他不知道比利·布彻尔是怎么做到的。但他好像能预测到会有这么一出，比利·布彻尔在别墅里按下了炸弹，而比利·布彻尔不是轻易送死的人，在杀死护国超人之前不会。

他听到比利·布彻尔那独特的声音：

“我能打败你，是因为我也不是个好人。所以你不必有什么压力。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> （请自行自由理解角色关系，你们完全自由，但作者不承担任何售后及演绎）


End file.
